This invention relates to equipment for testing telecommunications lines.
Long spans of copper wires used for T1, Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) and other telecommunications purposes often include repeaters designed to boost the signal traveling through the wires. When a problem is reported in the line, a technician often must descend into a manhole in order to access an apparatus case that houses a repeater. Such access may involve inserting a test adapter into a slot in the apparatus case. A conventional test adapter includes a series of receptors for a bantam plug mounted on one end of a ten foot long cord. The opposite end of the cord normally has a pair of alligator clips for connection to a variety of devices used to diagnose the problem in the line.
One problem that arises from this arrangement is that the technician often uses multiple diagnostic devices, and the technician must ascend from the manhole to retrieve each successive device from the service vehicle. Another problem with the conventional approach is that the diagnostic devices themselves are exposed to a particularly harsh environment in the manhole. Still another problem that confronts the technicians is that cellular telephone reception in manholes is often poor or nonexistent, hampering their ability to communicate with a central office.